The Great Dog Coeur's Triumph 3
by Swagnarok
Summary: Based on the anime-original adventures of Hiroshi Yagisawa and his dog Coeur, this time the police use the Detective Boys' favourite canine to track down a bank robber. Episode 922.


It was getting dark outside. The ground was wet from when it had been raining hard a short while ago.

The six Detective Boys walked out of the movie theatre, passing by a poster that read "Gomera vs Kamen Yaiba Movie 4! Now Playing"

"That was a great movie!" Genta said. "I didn't expect them to stop fighting and unite to stop a common enemy to humanity."

Didn't the last three movies have that exact same plotline? Conan thought with a deadpan look.

"I think I dozed off once near the end," Nancy said. "How did they close the portal?"

"Kamen Yaiba traveled to the Negative Dimension and rescued Princess Momoi and her underlings who the insectoids were holding hostage," Mitsuhiko said. "Whenever they could no longer use her fairy powers the insectoid invaders were once again unable to travel to our dimension. And then he got back in the Yaibatron and helped Gomera kick insectoid butt!"

"Princess Momoi was my favourite character," Ayumi said. "She could open a portal to another dimension by singing, and she had really pretty hair."

"My favourite character was that Laser Police commando," Haibara said. "I don't remember her name, but it was that woman with blue hair and the white jumpsuit who piloted a mech against the insectoids. I wish I could do that."

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Huh? Conan thought. Is that...?

"Ah! It's Coeur!" Ayumi said.

They all ran enthusiastically to greet the dog, who they had met on two prior cases. And of course, Coeur's owner, Hiroshi Yagisawa, was there too.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Hiroshi said. "Long time no see."

Coeur licked Haibara in the face, and the shrunken biochemist apparently enjoyed it.

Hiroshi looked at Nancy. "I don't think I've met you before. Your name is...?"

"I'm Nancy." She shook Hiroshi's hand.

Coeur approached Nancy and panted excitedly, because he recognised her scent as that of *a certain other very nice person*.

"It seems he likes you," Hiroshi said.

*AHEM*

And with this loud grunt their attention was turned to Inspector Megure, who was standing next to them.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Hiroshi said. "Uh, it was nice to see you guys again, but we don't really have time to stay and chat. You see..."

Three seconds later...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" The Detective Boys all exclaimed in unison. "Coeur's tracking down a bank robber?!"

 **Opening**

(Jump by Mai Kuraki)

(In my time as a detective I've learned that tingling feelings are subconscious observations! Using his keen sense of smell Coeur is on the bank robber's trail...but the culprit may prove a resourceful adversary! He perceives the one and only truth! With the body of a child but the mind of an adult, his name is…Detective Conan!)

Sometimes I think the beat is just too fast for me

Other times the beat is way too slow

The clothes passed down to me are a size too small

How can anyone walk in these shoes?

The thermostat is kept a notch too low

My awkward shadow bumps into everything

The silence in my daily life is deafening

And other times the music's way too loud

There is a world for me over the canyon

A world that's just my size, just my tempo

Don't look back, don't look down

Just close your eyes and take a leap into the dark

You got to jump, you got to jump

Like you're reaching for precious oxygen

You got to jump, you got to jump

Like you're aiming for the shining stars

You got to jump, you got to jump

Don't even fall back to get a running start

When your feet hit ground that's its own reward

But you will never know until you jump

 **The Great Dog Coeur's Triumph 3**

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" The Detective Boys all exclaimed in unison. "Coeur's tracking down a bank robber?!"

"Uh, yeah," Hiroshi said sheepishly. "You see, at around 6:35 I was taking Coeur out on an evening stroll whenever a man walked out of a nearby bank."

"What did he look like?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Well, he was wearing a ski mask, a long coat, and gloves," Hiroshi said. "We're not even 100% sure that it was a man, though the shoe size would seem to indicate that. Anyway, as he passed by I just kinda stared at the guy in shock, not knowing what to do. But luckily, Coeur attacked the robber and bit into his shoe."

"As a result the culprit had to flee with only one shoe," Takagi said. "Whenever we arrived at the scene of the crime and learned that the witness's dog had seized the robber's shoe, we decided to employ Coeur here to track him down. Yagisawa-san was gracious enough to agree to cooperate with us and to let us use Coeur's sense of smell."

"So you're having Coeur find the robber using the smell of the shoe he left behind?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah," Hiroshi said. "I'm here to make sure that Coeur cooperates with these police officers, since they're unfamiliar to him."

A police officer put the shoe up to Coeur's nose. The dog sniffed it and growled.

"All right, Coeur," Hiroshi said. "Lead us to the bank robber."

Coeur began to gallop off in the direction of the culprit, though Hiroshi's hold on the leash was able to limit the dog's speed. They all followed after the dog.

 **Scene Transition**

Coeur was the one doing the investigating, and they were simply following his lead. At one point Conan stopped at a convenience store, but that was the only stop they made.

Before long, Coeur led them to a condominium. He stopped at the front door of one of the residents and started barking loudly.

"Way to go, Coeur," Haibara said with a smile.

Megure knocked on the front door. After about half a minute, a woman in her early 30s opened the door.

She looked calm and collected, not at all like someone who was hiding something.

"Yes?" she asked.

"About an hour and a half ago, a nearby bank was robbed," Megure said. "¥4,000,000 was stolen."

F-four million?! the woman thought. That's twice as much as..."Are you suspecting me of being the robber?"

Megure held up the shoe. "The culprit fled the scene and left this behind. We used this dog here to trace the culprit's scent, and it led here."

"I see," the woman said. "Are you really trusting a dog to do the police's job? I think I've been thinking too highly of you policemen."

"Ma'am, let us search your home, please," Megure said, starting to run out of patience.

"Do you have a warrant?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no, but..." Megure stammered.

Coeur turned and began to walk away. The woman smirked.

"You know what?" she asked, a scary confident look on her face. "You can go right ahead. Search my home to your heart's..."

"Hey, Oba-san," Conan chimed in, popping out of nowhere. "What's that sound?"

Whenever she saw this child here her heart almost stopped. "B-boy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You really don't hear it?" Conan asked. "It's an annoying ringing sound. I wouldn't want to be somewhere with that sound for very long...and neither would a dog."

S**T! the woman thought. This boy...he saw right through my plan!

"You used a Mosquito," Megure declared. "That is, a high-frequency sound that an adult human cannot hear but that a young person or a dog would find extremely irritating."

"I see," Hiroshi said. "Coeur would shy away from entering the home if that sound was going off. And us adults wouldn't suspect a thing."

"I'll turn that sound off for you, ma'am," Conan said in a carefree, childlike voice, running into the house without her permission. Within a few seconds the sound had been neutralised.

At once Coeur ran into the home and found a hidden purse. Inside the purse was 2 million yen, a coat, two gloves, two socks, one shoe, a ski mask, and a model gun.

 **Scene Transition**

Within a half hour the home was flooded with police and forensic officers.

The woman was Chiyuri Yamada, age 32. The home was equipped with a mosquito system to deter juvenile delinquents while she was away. She had a job that paid 6 million yen every year.

However...

" _Keibu_!" Chiba said. "We could only find about half of the stolen money!"

Megure glared at Chiyuri. "Where's the rest of it?"

"LIKE I WAS TELLING YOU!" Chiyuri said. "I wasn't the one who robbed that bank! When I got home from work tonight I just found this money in my purse. I didn't notice any weight difference because apparently everything else in my purse had been taken out. Well, it did feel a little bit heavier but I figured I was just tired after a long day at work. I didn't know where it came from, but I figured I should just keep it for myself instead of reporting it. I mean, if you found ¥2,000,000 I don't think you'd simply report it either. If you don't believe me, compare any sample tissue found on the clothes the culprit left behind with my own skin cells, hairs, sweat, and saliva tissue. I'll submit to any test. Furthermore, I think the security cameras at my workplace can provide an alibi for me. In any case, I didn't break any laws simply by not reporting the money, right?"

Megure sighed. "I suppose not. That money will be returned to the bank with all due haste though. Do you know when somebody could've put that stuff in your bag?"

"There's only one opportunity," Chiyuri said. "When I was leaving work I opened my purse to grab some money for busfare. At the time there was nothing out of place in my bag, so it must've been when I was on the bus."

"On the bus?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah," Chiyuri said. "I usually take the bus home. Is there a problem with that?"

"Ma'am, can you tell us which bus it was?"

 **Scene Transition**

"Yeah, I remember a woman like that getting on."

They were now at the bus station, talking to a bus driver.

"Was she wearing only one shoe?" Conan asked.

"One shoe?" The bus driver asked. "Uh, no?"

"Was anybody else there wearing only one shoe?" Megure asked.

"No," the bus driver said. "I don't remember anybody like that today."

"How about a plastic bag?" Conan asked.

"Plastic...bag?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Conan, why would the culprit be wearing a plastic bag over his feet?"

"Yeah, Conan," Genta said. "We're looking for a one-shoed culprit, not one with plastic bags over his feet."

"It was raining hard earlier today," Conan said. "Given this, some people might've put plastic bags over their shoes to protect them from the rain, especially if your shoes are expensive. This is what many people would assume if they saw a man with plastic bags wrapped over their feet on a day like this, and they wouldn't be able to tell whether or not the person was wearing shoes underneath. He knew that the police would be asking about a one-shoed culprit, so he felt it necessary to use a plastic bag."

So that's what you stopped at the convenience store for, Nancy realised. The culprit couldn't have anticipated that he'd be forced to flee with one shoe, so he'd have to find a plastic bag on the spot. In between the bank and the bus stop that one convenience store would be the best place to secure a plastic bag.

"Uh, yeah," the bus driver said. "There was one guy wearing a plastic bag over his feet. He was carrying a suitcase."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Takagi asked.

"Not really," the bus driver said. "I know he sat down in the back, though, and that he got off at the last stop."

"Ah, the lady said that she was sitting in the second-farthest row," Ayumi recalled. "She also said that she got off at the second-last stop."

That settles it then, Conan thought with a confident grin. I know what happened here. " _Megure-keibu_ , perhaps we should let Coeur search again? I think this time he'll find something."

 **Scene Transition**

At last, Coeur led them to the apartment of Yoshinori Takahashi, age 27.

The dog stopped at his door but didn't bark from there. This was where the trail ended; Coeur walked away from the door.

"I wonder why he isn't barking this time," Mitsuhiko said.

"Hey, Conan," Megure said. "You don't here any more of that noise, do you?"

Conan shook his head. "Not yet, at least."

Megure nodded. "If you hear it, tell us immediately."

Megure knocked on the door. Yoshinori answered it quickly.

"Eh? The cops?" he said. "What do you want?"

"We'd like to search your home," Megure said. "We have reason to believe that you are the culprit behind a bank robbery earlier today."

Yoshinori scoffed. "What is this evidence that you speak of?"

"This dog," Megure said. "The culprit's scent led the dog here."

"Oh really?" Yoshinori said.

He went up to Coeur and bent down. "Here I am, doggy. Do I smell like a bank robber to you?"

Coeur simply ignored him.

Yoshinori laughed haughtily. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to search my home. Come back when you've got actual evidence against me. It's late, so if you officers will excuse me I'll be hitting the sack now."

He stepped back inside and slammed the door behind him.

Takagi came back from answering a brief phone call. "Inspector! That woman who encountered the culprit on the bus, she says she remembers the culprit's identity!"

W-what...? Yoshinori thought from behind the door. H-how...?

Megure looked at his watch. "Tell her we'll pay her a visit first thing in the morning...uh, who was she again?"

Takagi reminded the inspector of the woman's identity and address. Meanwhile, Yoshinori was listening carefully.

"Ah, okay," Megure said, chuckling with embarrassment. "I guess my memory isn't as good as it used to be. Well, Takagi-kun, please take these children home. Yagisawa-san, Coeur, we appreciate your help, but you can go home now."

"Will do, Inspector," Hiroshi said. "It was an honour to assist any way we could in catching this lowlife."

 **Scene Transition**

Here's the address...at last. Once I silence this one witness, my perfect crime will be complete.

He took out a lock pick and inserted it into the door. As soon as he unlocked it and slowly turned the door open...

"I didn't expect you to fall for our little trap so easily, Takahashi-san."

Yoshinori spun around; he was totally surrounded by police officers.

"Oh, and for the record, Yamada-san is under police protection right now," Takagi said.

"B-but..." Yoshinori stammered.

"Takahashi-san, here's what happened," Conan said. "Let us imagine a more or less straight line: at one end is the bank which was robbed earlier today, and on the other end is the bus station. You started out at the other end of this line, at the bank. You robbed it and fled; however, as you were fleeing Coeur attacked you, and so you fled wearing only one shoe. You took your mask, coat, and gloves off and put them, along with your gun, in a suitcase which you had placed in a back alley ahead of time. Then you stopped at a convenience store, where you purchased mothballs and air freshener. You requested to the cashier that the two items be bagged separately, and you wrapped the two bags around your feet. Then you got on a bus and took it to your apartment, which is a short distance from the bus station. You sat in the very back, right behind Yamada-san. She preoccupied with her phone, since she was unable to use it during work. You bent down and put your hands under her seat. You grabbed her purse and slid it towards you. You took all of her stuff out; then, you put inside half of the stolen money, your robber gear, and your socks and your one shoe. Then you slid it back to her. She got off at the stop before yours. Then you got off at the stop after that and went home."

"Absurd," Yoshinori said. "Why would I put my stuff in that random woman's bag? If the police didn't know who the robber was then it would be safe for the culprit to take the stuff home with him, right? Besides, even if he did all that why would he give her half of the money?"

"You knew that either the witness's dog or a random police dog would most likely be used to track down the culprit using the scent from the shoe that you left behind," Conan said. "You needed to create a false scent trail, which is why you put your stuff in that Yamada-san's bag. Assuming that the police's search would begin at the bank and move in the direction that the culprit fled in, the dog would get to her home before it reached yours. Once the police got there they would find the gear, conclude that she was the culprit, and consider the case closed. You left the money in the bag so that she wouldn't report finding that robber gear, since it would also mean turning over ¥2,000,000."

"That wasn't all though," Conan said. "Whenever you got home you resolved to purge your scent from your house. So first you took all of your clothes off and put it in the washing machine. Then you showered thoroughly. When you were finished showering, before you put any clothes on you sprayed your body with strong cologne. Then you applied the air freshener to every part of the house in order to make your scent. Then you glued mothballs to the interior side of your door and your doorframe."

"M-mothballs?" Yoshinori said.

"Dogs hate the smell of mothballs," Conan said. "If Coeur could not smell the culprit's scent inside of your apartment but he could smell that irritating smell of mothballs, he would naturally walk away. It's possible that for extra measure you his mothballs under your own clothing too."

"In any case, my men are searching your apartment as we speak," Megure said. "They'll be sure to find the evidence of your wrongdoings. Takahashi-san, you are under arrest for armed robbery, illegal possession of lock picking tools, breaking and entering, and attempted murder."

 **Ending:**

( _Natsu no Maboroshi_ by Garnet Crow, a chord sheet for my version of the song below)

D# Minor B Major F# Major C# Major

(Wordless opening part to the song)

A Major E Major F# Minor C# Minor

 _Heya no mado no mukou ni hikouki kumo o nazotte_

D Major C# Minor F# Minor G Major (E Major)

 _Kyou kenkashita kimi no koto bakari kangaeteta_

A Major E Major F# Minor C# Minor

 _Sasai na koto de to madotte fuantei de muboubi na_

D Major C# Minor F# Minor

 _Ano koro no you ni sugu ni denwashite_

D Major E Major F# Minor

 _Warai aetara ii no ni ne_

G# Major A# Major C Minor G Minor G# Major A# Major D# Major

 _Chika zuite kuru shifuku no toki wa_

G# Major D# Major G# Major A# Major

 _Itami o tomonainagara ashi oto o tateru_

C Minor G Minor G# Major A# Major D# Major G# Major D# Major A# Major

 _Kangaesugite fukami ni hamaru kimi no soba ni iru no ni_

E Major B Major C# Minor E Major

 _Natsu no maboroshi hitomi tojimete ichiban saishou ni kimi o omoidasu yo_

A Major B Major G# Minor C# Minor

 _Dakedo kimi to ikiteyukitai kara_

A Major E Major F# Minor G# Minor A Major B Major E Major

 _Tomadoinagara demo ii tsunaida te o hanasanaide ne_

 **Post-Ending**

"Ready? Go fetch, Coeur!"

It was the day after that case. Hiroshi had invited the Detective Boys to the park to play with Coeur.

He threw the frisbee up high; Coeur ran after it, and so did Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi.

"So all of the money was recovered?" Conan asked.

Haibara nodded. "Apparently the culprit's motive was heavy gambling debts. Someone should warn Mouri-san about what might happen if he keeps on betting on horse races."

"H-he stopped ever since _Oka-san_ moved back in," Nancy said apologetically.

"Conan! Watch out!"

The frisbee hit Conan in the head. Coeur tried to stop but he ended up tackling Conan head-on.

"Conan? Are you all right?!" Nancy asked.

"Y-yeah," Conan said, rubbing his head.

"Someone needs to use his sense of vision more," Haibara said.

Woof, Conan thought.


End file.
